


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Pining Harry, Pining Harry Hart, kinda pwp-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is Harry's best friend but there are two problems:<br/>1. Harry is in love with him.<br/>2. Eggsy is supposed to marry Charlie Hesketh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

It is well past 11 p.m. when Harry hears a tentative sound of knocking at his front door. He is surprised because there's literally no one who may visit him so late in the evening. Not now, at least. Before, it was Eggsy who used to come to his house and talk about everything he had on mind, about his half-sister, about his university graduation programme, about his friends and about Charlie, who is his boyfriend. They would usually spend endless hours just sitting in Harry's living room, Eggsy talking and Harry listening to him. Somehow, in between the time they spent together and the friendship that formed between them over weeks then months, Harry managed to fall in love with the boy. He didn't dare to tell him that, he was to afraid to admit it to himself until very recently. But it is over now. Eggsy is getting married in a week. They said their farewells yesterday, mostly because Charlie demanded that Eggsy has to end his friendship with Harry.

 

When the sound of knocking becomes more demanding, Harry gets up and opens the door. To say he was surprised would have been a big understatement because there, right in front of him, was Eggsy, the object of his forever unsaid feelings.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry says, his voice steady but bearing a sign of astonishment. “I didn't expect you here after yesterday. Has something happened?”

 

“May I come in?” Harry doesn't voice the answer to the boy’s question, he simply steps aside to let him come in. Eggsy does so but he stays very close to him, like he is afraid of letting him out of his sight.

 

When Harry closes the door and turns to face Eggsy, there are hands around his back and suddenly he is hugged by smaller but we'll defined figure of his best ( _only_ , a voice in the back of his head says.) friend.

 

“I don't think I can do this Harry,” says Eggsy more to himself than to Harry, his face lightly pressed to Harry’s chest, just like it always is when he needs comfort only he can supply.

 

Then Eggsy looks up, meets Harry’s worried gaze, and something snaps between them. Suddenly, Eggsy is on his toes, his mouth pressed together with Harry's and they’re kissing. It takes Harry a couple of seconds to realize what is going on and actually kiss Eggsy back. And oh God, it is even better than Harry could have ever dreamed (and he did a lot of this). At first light, like their mouths are barely touching each other, then it becomes deeper, hungrier, more demanding and so, so intense that they need to lean back against the door to keep kissing. Then, when they start to feel that togetherness, that right feeling that was always there, there is a soft brush of Eggsy’s tongue on Harry’s lips, a silent plea to deepen the kiss, it becomes even more intense than before. Finally Harry feels like something that was missing inside of him finds his way home. And he doesn't want to stop feeling this.

 

When the biological need of oxygen makes them break the kiss, Eggsy keeps his forehead pressed to Harry's and says softly, “I don't want him, Harry. I don't want him because I love you.”

* * *

 

The next thing Harry remembers is that they somehow manage to go up the stairs to his bedroom and lose their clothing on the way there. They’re wearing only underwear when they finally reach their destination. Harry lays Eggsy on his bed and kisses him slowly and deeply once more. But this time he explores the body of his dreams and kissed every part of it that is on his way down.

 

All that comes after is just a blur of hands,legs, lips, moans, kisses and softly murmured words of love. That night, they mark each other for the first time of, what will soon become, many, many more.

 

When they wake up, they make love again, just to reassure them. Then they sleep again, no barriers between them.

 

* * *

The very next day, Harry is Eggsy’s pillar of strength when he tells Charlie and his family that he breaks the engagement. It is not easy but they go through it.

 

* * *

 

_Mr H.A. Hart of Herefordshire and Mr G. Unwin._

  
_The engagement is announced between Harry, son of Victoria and Henry Hart of Herefordshire and Gary, son of Michelle and late Lee Unwin of London._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyMephisto). Come and say hello!


End file.
